


【授权翻译】 Once More

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 时间旅行，鲁路修和娜娜莉返回VV发动暗杀的时刻，顺利救下疏忽大意的母亲，若干年后，11区的恐怖份子失去控制，查尔斯皇帝对克洛维斯的无能感到心烦，于是派遣某人前来考察实情。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

cp:朱修互攻

原作者:Azure_Witch13

翻译:Delusionsnake

授权:

原文网址:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466940/chapters/23095668

更新状态:五章，作者表示不会继续更新

第一章:序幕

皇历2010年

整天下来，玛丽安娜·V·不列颠尼亚浮现奇特的感觉。她不确定那是关于什么事。只是挥之不去的异样感一直存在。然而在夜幕低垂之际,她期盼自己法律上的兄弟VV可以到来。 （译者:brother in law，姻亲的兄弟，小叔，大伯，但是因为疑似有单方面的深仇大恨，没有翻成亲昵的称呼。）

  
她不确定对方为何登门拜访。只知道对方不怀好意。那名男子对她的态度未曾友善。永恒的稚子对她总有某种程度的怨恨。他们之间永远无法和睦相处。

  
她叹了口气。鲁路修和娜娜莉陷入熟睡当中，而她遣散柯内莉亚和护卫，所以他们的交谈可以完全保密。玛丽安娜的唇畔浮现略微的笑意。柯内莉亚是一名威风凛凛的年轻女性。柯内莉亚自从孩提时期起，便把她当成偶像一般盲目崇拜，那样的行为十分可爱。她为柯内莉亚感到骄傲，仿佛她是玛丽安娜自己的孩子。

  
谈到她的亲生骨肉，她即将失去自己的孩子。查尔斯决定把他们送去日本进行交涉。她已经拒绝对方了，毕竟她不敢肯定查尔斯在计画什么……他拒绝告诉自己所有详情，即使作为他的妻子，她也无法得知丈夫的全盘计画……她无法动摇他的计画，无论他在安排一些什么。她可能爱着丈夫，但是很久以前便已经明白透彻，他并不在乎自己的孩子，他相信最终能够完成梦想比较重要。  


鲁路修，她的小男孩，已经显示出聪颖和卓越非凡的天份，或许有天会胜过同父异母的修奈泽尔。他似乎把照顾妹妹娜娜莉当成个人的使命，而同父异母的尤菲忍不住露出微笑。

  
娜娜莉的性格可爱甜美。她似乎精力充沛，一定比鲁路修更加活泼好动。她爱着两兄妹，希望不会失去他们，玛丽安娜做了深呼吸，然后接近永恒不朽的男孩。

「你今天为什么叫我过来?这里已经没有护卫了。我也撤除了柯内莉亚，」她询问对方。

  
「很抱歉做这种事。尤其是查尔斯不在现场，」玛丽安娜眉毛微蹙，她不明白VV的意图。

「是有关阿卡夏之剑的事情吗？」她询问对方以便能够获得确定，此刻，她内心充满死亡的战栗预感。

「嗯?哦，不。只是跟查尔斯有关。自从他遇见你以后，查尔斯表现得截然不同，简直像是另一个人，对我来说，你们似乎很享受互相了解的过程，你知道再这样下去，我们之间的契约永远不会实现。我会一个人被抛下。自古以来，女性总是引导男性误入歧途，」随着VV的话语不断倾诉，玛丽安娜的心跳越来越快。

  
「玛丽安娜女士！」守卫大声呼喊。

「我告诉过你必须离开，」她朝着对方呐喊，接着却看见隐藏的枪械。一切冻结了。然后她听见枪击声。期间仿佛经历永恒的时间，她才认识到自己没有被枪杀，被子弹击中的对象是VV和两名护卫。

  
几近永恒的孩童以惊恐的目光望着地板上两具尸体。

「什么？」在子弹飞向后脑勺，贯.穿头盖骨之前，VV高声尖叫着。 「那不会让他倒下太久，」玛丽安娜陷入思索，她没有听见孩童下达的命令。眼前的景象使她感到震惊，守卫限制了永恒男孩的动作。

玛丽安娜从方才的震惊之中恢复过来，尽管她不愿意承认，但是克服情绪的时间比她想得更加漫长。她最终眺望VV原本站定的位置，眼前所见几乎令她心脏病发。

  
她的小男孩，她的鲁路修站在那里，他的眼神冷酷无情。孤身一人伫立于此，已经足够令人恐慌了。然而，他的双眼使玛丽安娜的血液冻结，他的右眼严厉地怒视被人束.缚的的尸体，带著成熟与了然的神情。

他的右眼，他的左眼，血红。红色的Geass符号嵌入眼睛，仿佛不断扑动翅翼的鸟类。他终于开始看着她了。鲁路修的眸光变得更加柔性，越发温和。他覆盖自己的右眼，阻止玛丽安娜再次看见。

「母亲，」鲁路修呼唤她，声线极为年轻，但是采用命令式的语气。她的小男孩不可能在几个小时之间成长至此，甚至发生天翻地覆的变化。当她凝望儿子的眼睛，玛丽安娜感到呼吸困难。 「我们需要谈谈，」他终究开口说道。  


在玛丽安娜可以重新唤起力量之前，她听见细微奔跑步伐的回响。他们停驻于楼梯顶端。玛丽安娜抬起头来。她再次睁大双眼，看到脚步声的拥有者不是别人，而是娜娜莉。她美丽的蓝色瞳孔热泪盈眶，视线集中于她的兄长身上。

  
少女从楼梯跑下来，她的速度快如闪电，她朝着哥哥的方向奔驰，给予对方力道强劲、可以压断骨头的拥抱，然后开始胡言乱语，多半是些玛丽安娜无法理解的事情。玛丽安娜唯一能够听懂的话语，是「你怎么能，你不可以抛下我，再也不能了，再也不能了，」

然后房间的角落传来一声抽噎哭泣。三人整齐划一地把头转向声音的来源。年幼的阿妮亚·阿鲁斯特莱依姆也在这里，紧.紧抓住栏杆呜咽。令玛丽安娜震惊的是，娜娜莉深呼吸一口气，走向阿妮亚旁边。她拥抱着幼小的孩童，摇晃阿妮亚的身躯，使她的情绪得到安抚，甚至平静下来。小姑娘可能相当感激对方，却依旧觉得不安，她用力抓紧娜娜莉，并将她的脸埋在年幼公主的胸前。

  
玛丽安娜只希望有人告诉她，此刻究竟发生什么事了，好吗？她法律上的兄弟刚才试图抹杀她，她十岁的儿子拥有Geass……拥有Geass的人……方才救了她一命，而她的女儿只是跑下来攫住兄长，娜娜莉说话语无伦次，不知所云，仿佛男孩刚才死在她眼前。究竟是怎么一回事?

  
她的视线再度返回鲁路修身上。玛丽安娜朝着对方点头致意，然而她由于畏惧而颤抖不止。至于为何感到恐怖，她也说不上理由。但是，她必须查明事情的真相。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 抵达

  
皇历2017年

  
  
11区彻底陷入恐慌。距今为止几个月，恐怖份子的基层组织不断四处游荡，偷窃和破坏不列颠尼亚人的财产。克洛维斯总督试图动用所有职权阻挠恐怖份子的行动。关键字的密码已经尝试过了。我们显然可以推测他在恐怖份子面前一败涂地。

  
  
皇帝查尔斯·Z·不列颠尼亚对他的儿子逐渐失去耐性。他已经给克洛维斯两个月平定日益猖獗的骚扰事件。尽管克洛维斯全力以赴，却在恐怖份子面前遭受重挫，家族之中无人感到惊讶。

  
恐怖份子自称黑色骑士团……这个名字只在日本流传……已经获得力量，然而还不足以构成威胁，所以本国对11区并没有给予过多关注。

  
世界上有三分之二的领土处在不列颠尼亚的统治之下。 EU在皇历2014年受到击溃，实际上，一个地区若是想要反抗不列颠尼亚强权，只会沦为他人的笑柄，最终也会证明是徒劳无功。然而因为骚扰事件而栽跟头，恐怕会沦为帝国的耻辱。而且自从克洛维斯失败以后。查尔斯皇帝宣布11区即将出现新的总督。此刻新的总督接受皇命，克洛维斯王子收到命令返回本国。

  
  
然而，究竟谁会接替总督的职位?克洛维斯和11区同样一无所知。皇帝保持缄默，拒绝回答王子的问题。由于不知道取代克洛维斯的人是谁，实际上，所有人始终处在连绵不绝的恐慌之中。

  
  
无论是贵族、恐怖份子，抑或百姓自己，他们都已经习惯克洛维斯的统治风格。他们知晓克洛维斯会有什么行动，或如何进行应对。事实上，其他总督即将到来，让所有人备感焦虑，毕竟那个人可能比王子更糟。

  
所有人已经安排妥当。克洛维斯和贵族对舞会进行筹划，日本人做好心理准备，而恐怖份子……嗯（注1）

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

「开什么玩笑？总督轻易撤换了?」棕发男人失魂落魄地呐喊。 「我的意思是皇帝怎么了?在他派遣其他总督过来之前，不能至少让我们击败疲软王子吗？现在我们所有计画都毫无用武之地了。」（注2）

  


「说得好像你可以远程操控他们，玉城。」朝着男人吼叫的黑骑成员，现在可以得知其名为玉城。

  
「我也有出手帮忙啊，」玉城愤愤不平地说道，这里所有的人都在翻白眼，只有两人除外。

  
红月直人的双眼未曾离开自己的妹妹，他终究开口询问对方，「你怎么想，卡莲?妳通常可以对局势提出见解。」

  
  
他红发的王牌驾驶员妹妹停顿许久，一种可以预知未来的方法，其他人对此一无所知。无人能够理解箇中缘由，但是卡莲的直觉从来没有令他们失望过，如果缺少她的话，他们不可能走到这个地步。但是现在她伫立于此，咬着拇指的指甲，模样饱含显而易见的担忧。

  
卡莲错愕地望着自己的兄弟。她摇头表示不知道新任总督会是谁。倘若跟之前发生的事情如出一辙，目前最有可能的人选……恐怕是由公主柯内莉亚和尤菲米亚前来赴任。然而，卡莲拥有一股不良的预感，她无法预测下一次事件的结局。所以她跟日本的其他百姓一样，等待新总督的身份揭晓。

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

  
新总督赴任的日子总算来临。士兵与达官贵人纷纷前往谒见他们，无论正副总督是什么人。群众可以看出克洛维斯王子有多么紧张。理所当然，毕竟长达数个月以来，不列颠尼亚王子屡次败给11区的恐怖份子。他的名字留下不可抹灭的耻辱和污点，帝国之名也蒙上尘埃。所以恐惧也是情有可原的。

  
尽管不太可能发生，但是克洛维斯依旧祈祷两件事。父亲以宽厚仁慈的态度对他……机率微乎其微……，还有新任总督同样铩羽而归。尔后，他至少可以说一切不完全是他的错。然而，他清楚明白自己过去几个月的运气，新总督会是柯内莉亚，而且她将会摧毁胆敢挑战不列颠尼亚统治的愚蠢恐怖份子。

  
  
那不是他的错！他并非战士，也不适合担任战场的领袖。克洛维斯想在漫长的等待中保持冷静。荣誉骑士维蕾塔·努站在他身侧，私人护卫处于后方。接下来，无论哪个兄弟姐妹出场，那个人都会训斥责难他，克洛维斯必须提前做好准备。

  
所有人等待他们从飞机上着陆，一个年龄不超过十七岁，穿着荣誉骑士服,古铜色皮肤的男孩走下飞机。每个人睁大双眼，人群杂揉着惊讶、恐惧、怀疑等各类情绪，无从推断那人的身份，或是为何显然具备日本血统的男孩会在那里。维蕾塔·努也包含在其中之一，当她看见Eleven降落的时候，她感到愤愤不平,她注视着王子，以便理解目前的事态，并且询问他为何不命令任何人当场射杀那个男孩。当她看到克洛维斯王子谈虎色变的表情，她的话语哽在喉咙深处，完全说不出来。  


  
「殿下?」她开口询问对方。

  
王子眨了几下眼睛，似乎想透过深呼吸来保持镇定。 「殿下，你知道发生什么事了吗？」她继续向对方提问。

  
他点头以对。 「没错，我终于可以认出他的身份，或是说哪一组必定成对出现的兄弟姐妹。」

  
  
维蕾塔惊讶地抬起眉毛，她感到一头雾水。然而，克洛维斯他妈的开始感到惊慌失措。他刚才明白命运究竟有多么痛恨他。忘记柯内莉亚，忘记该死的修奈泽尔。那是鲁路修！所有可供挑选的人才之中，他妈的非要派遣鲁路修过来。他不只会摧毁恐怖份子,还会大规模屠杀他们。  


  
鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚，号称黑皇子，第十一王子，排名提高至第二顺位的王位继承人。不列颠尼亚犹如天使般纯净的恶魔。他究竟为什么需要处理一群恐怖份子牲畜。在十四岁征服EU的男孩。父亲一定被他惹毛了。就是那样，他死定了，该死的被剥夺继承权，他落魄无望，什么也挽救不了。

  
上述的黑皇子走下楼梯。他的确很美，仿佛令人颤栗的天使。他的特征是以黑色服装作为标准配备，足以突显皮肤苍白的颜色。他的左眼配戴灰黑色的眼罩，下方垂挂着三颗紫水晶。前方悬挂的晶体位于眼睛下方，另外两颗用细绳与眼罩串在一起，水晶和视力正常的眼睛颜色相配。  


  
他的唇边浮现一抹冷笑。他阖上一半的眼睑，稍微闭合视力正常的眼睛。自从十岁以来，他的权力和控制超乎万民之上。

  
「我亲爱的兄弟克洛维斯，」他呼唤对方。至于克洛维斯，他除了摇头，对弟弟抱以仰慕的微笑以外，什么也做不到。

  
鲁路修是广受爱戴的宠儿。在皇室家庭之中，有些人可以和睦相处。有些人比其他兄弟姐妹更受青睐。鲁路修是其中最年轻的一员。甚至考虑到他的成就，简直可以说是万人迷。他是修奈泽尔的最爱，柯内莉亚的保护对象，甚至他自己都一样，比起其他兄弟姐妹，鲁路修更符合他的偏好。

  
谢天谢地，鲁路修同样也很喜欢他。他可能不是鲁路修最中意的兄弟姐妹之一，但是鲁路修会对克洛维斯展现自己的感情。某些旁系血亲，像是吉妮薇尔和卡琳，他们受到鲁路修的鄙夷。给予智者的忠告，千万别低估鲁路修的恨意。古谚云:「记住你的怨恨。」，鲁路修几乎可以说是这句谚语的化身。毕竟吉妮薇尔是首先称呼他为乡巴佬王子的人，他没有宽恕过对方。

  
「亲爱的鲁路修，好久不见了，」鲁路修注视着自己的兄长，脸上挂着和蔼可亲的微笑。当他靠近枢木卿的时候，闭上视力正常的眼睛。骑士将手肘伸向王子。鲁路修的手臂缠绕在枢木的胳膊上，手掌放在骑士手肘的内侧。

  
「所以，她在哪里?」克洛维斯询问对方。

  
瞬间，一个速度快到令人恐惧的物体撞了过来。公主娜娜莉·V·不列颠尼亚，以会让她母亲感到骄傲的速度降落下来，接着拥抱克洛维斯王子。克洛维斯愉快地抱住她。仿佛娜娜莉是有史以来最可爱的人，她的微笑，甜美的脸蛋，以及她的一举一动，没有人会相信这孩子的真本领，克洛维斯感谢自己的好运，V·不列颠尼亚的家族成员确实很中意他。

  
她的骑士，以现在的年龄而言，她只能挑选身边的亲信，杰瑞米亚·哥德巴尔德从飞机上下来。他朝克洛维斯鞠躬致意，站在娜娜莉旁边，这女孩由他负责照顾。

  


「克洛维斯哥哥，我很高兴你看起来气色不错，」娜娜莉微笑地望着他。克洛维斯也对她抱以微笑。

  
「没错，我们还有很多事必须尽快处理，不是吗？」

(注1):ball除了可以当成球、子弹以外，口语之中也可以当成舞会、欢乐时光。  
(注2):Pompes,应该是指Pompe Disease，庞贝氏症，一种肌肉萎缩无力的疾病。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 一些说明

警告:其实这篇是互攻向，第三章章疑似有逆cp的嫌疑，第四章的h是朱雀在上方，现在才声明会不会被打……?

皇历2017年

一切由克洛维斯负责带路，一群人浩浩荡荡地跟在他身后，包括V不列颠尼亚家族成员，伴随着枢木卿和杰瑞米亚卿，抵达暂时成为新家的城堡。他们站在房间前面，两名护卫的其中之一替他们开门。

室内相当宽阔，墙壁漆成雪白的颜色，地上有红色地毯作为装饰，克洛维斯的书桌摆在一旁。四张沙发围绕着低矮的玻璃桌。桌上有张棋盘。两名骑士站在门前，皇室兄妹前往书桌就坐。

「介意来一场游戏吗，兄弟?」克洛维斯问道。年长的王子十分清楚，若是挑战弟弟，他根本没有任何胜算，然而，西洋棋总是可以让鲁路修变得更加轻松惬意，比较容易赞同他人的意见，除此以外别无他法，他不能仅仅只是因为被人激怒，而去掐死对方，那是柯内莉亚才会做的事情。在某些方面，鲁路修和娜娜莉并排出现，实际上是一种祝福，至少代表他不会在部下面前被羞辱。

「我看不出为什么不行，」黑皇子面带笑容地接受了，克洛维斯如释重负地松了口气。

「哥哥，可以换成我和克洛维斯下棋吗？」娜娜莉温柔地询问对方。这番话引起克洛维斯的侧目，他不确定娜娜莉为什么想和他下棋，娜娜莉的棋艺可以进行实战，克洛维斯起初对此感到十分诧异。

鲁路修显然没有这种想法，因为他给娜娜莉温柔的笑容，那种特殊的微笑只给过五个人。 「当然可以，娜娜莉。我不认为克洛维斯会介意的，你会吗？」

克洛维斯只能微笑耸肩，看起来没有任何害处。娜娜莉和克洛维斯坐在书桌相反的方向，然而鲁路修位于娜娜莉身旁。她使用黑色棋子，此时克洛维斯拿起白色棋子，双方开始展开对奕。  


克洛维斯有话想说……他想说的话语多如繁星。然而他的注意力被分散了，他有一段时间没玩过西洋棋了，他该死的不知道娜娜莉可以进行实战，他并没有严肃对待游戏。但是无论他想说什么，也无法改变这个事实，他，克洛维斯·La·不列颠尼亚输给十四岁同父异母的妹妹。

「我是怎……怎么输的?」他唯一想说的事情只有这个，克洛维斯望着棋盘。娜娜莉?她的体质十分强壮，某些时刻她可以变得很恐怖，但是她不可能，而且永远不会变得奸诈狡猾。好吗？奸诈狡猾是专门用来形容鲁路修的。是的，她是鲁路修同父同母的妹妹，但是个性与兄长相比可以说是天差地别。甚至现在，她坐在克洛维斯对面，简直拥有任何人都可以做出，最甜美，最温和的笑靥。然而，鲁路修此刻却摆出胜利而嘲讽的假笑。

所以，克洛维斯只想知道一件事:究竟发生什么事了！ ?

「很精采，娜娜莉，」金发男子试图迅速恢复情绪，但是他的声音有些摇摇欲坠。他希望房间当前的住户不要发现。

娜娜莉脸上挂着甜美的微笑，她阖上双眸说道，「谢谢你，克洛维斯哥哥。毕竟我师从于鲁路修。我从他身上学会的第一件事情，便是为了达成目标，任何棋子都可以牺牲。不是吗？」

她的语调令克洛维斯感到诧异，娜娜莉的话语潜藏着言下之意，顷刻之间，鲁路修闪过冰冷肃穆的神情，连枢木卿也不免退缩几分。然而，在克洛维斯想要剖析这番话蕴藏的涵义之前，她继续开口说道，幸福的微笑从她脸上褪.去，她的声音也不再饱含喜悦之情。

「但是这一次，国王不会被牺牲了吧？你说是吗，朱雀?」

「不会了，殿下，」骑士以轻声细语作为回覆。克洛维斯几乎可以发誓，那句话的追悔哀伤之情溢于言表，骑士的双眼没有离开过地板。娜娜莉的注视带有某些威慑的性质，她似乎怒视着虚空的地方，随后敛去自己的眼眸，稍微吸一口气，变回战场外以温柔样貌示人的女孩，尽管她的微笑早已彻底消失。

克洛维斯瞥了一眼鲁路修，期望看见对方错愕的神情，希冀获得娜娜莉的反应颇不寻常的证明。然而他只能窥见后悔与承诺。

他希望能干扰忧郁的气氛，因为此刻几乎令他感到窒息。他不知道杰瑞米亚卿如何处理一切……他选择向弟弟说明舞会的事情，他筹办舞会的目的是为了替到访者接风洗尘。这个办法实际上相当可行，此刻，他感谢聆听自己祈祷的神祇，无论那个神灵到底是谁。

鲁路修眨了眨眼睛，他的表情一片空白，「克洛维斯，你知道我不喜欢参加舞会，你不必这样做。」

「哦，兄弟，舞会很有意思，可以让贵族认识你，知道你擅长什么领域，如何操控一切。他们大部分只对你的名声略知一二。你征服了EU,达成父亲与你的交易，得到你所想要的东西。然而几乎没有人知道实际上发生了什么。有些人说你只是侥幸而已，或是把它归功于玛丽安娜夫人在父亲面前很受宠，你和娜娜莉才能步步高升。」

鲁路修握紧拳头，放松自己的下颚，不再咬牙切齿，他望着另一边的克洛维斯，脸上带着恼怒的表情。鲁路修最终顺从了对方，他叹息道，「好吧。」

克洛维斯兴奋地合拢双手，「太好了，我会请一些裁缝师过来，替你们设计适合晚宴的服饰。」

「克洛维斯，不用大费周章，」金发男子起身的时候，鲁路修呼唤对方的名字。

「哦，别胡闹了，」他轻蔑地挥手。 「你只需要等待璀璨夺目的宴会。」

「不要为哥哥准备白色的衣服，」娜娜莉竟然会说这种话，克洛维斯感到出乎意料之外。作为室内最年长的王子，克洛维斯困惑地瞥了一眼同父异母的妹妹。他知道鲁路修从七年前开始，不再穿着任何一点白色的衣物，但是他以为白羊宫的袭击事件，促使男孩的时尚感发生改变。竟然是源自于娜娜莉的命令……因为那个命令……让他感到疑惑不解，为什么鲁路修不穿白色，对娜娜莉而言十分重要?

他茫然地对娜娜莉眨眨眼睛，他必须讨个说法，「为何不行?」愤怒的视线令他感到毛骨悚然。 「鲁路修不能穿白色的衣服，克洛维斯，」她大声咆哮，克洛维斯忍不住后退几步。 「非……非常好，我会通知女仆将讯息转告给裁缝师，」他作出让步。

公主如释重负地松了口气，并且给他饱含歉意的微笑。对于V·不列颠尼亚家族的奇怪忌讳，克洛维斯比以往更加困惑。克洛维斯希望贵族能够适应他的兄弟在11区的新统治。他传唤一名女仆，下令她寻找11区最优秀的裁缝师，并且明天将他带过来。她鞠躬以后便离开了。

「现在，兄弟，告诉我关于恐.怖.份.子的事情，你似乎无法独自镇.压他们。」黑皇子坐到其中一个沙发上。他用手指示意朱雀来到他身旁。

他的骑士立刻遵从了。朱雀站在王子背后，脸上的表情十分空茫。克洛维斯注意到他握紧拳头，仿佛是在克制自己立刻做出什么条件反射。鲁路修似乎同样也在留心对方的情况，他的嘴唇浮现一丝得意的笑容，仿佛是在戏弄他的骑士。  


克洛维斯决定别管这件事，无论这两人闲暇时间做了些什么，他与他的兄弟姐妹都不想去深究。

克洛维斯清理他的喉咙，「是的，他们，这群恐.怖.份.子相当狡猾，他们似乎知道士兵的分布，以及所有东西的位置。这点十分不可思议。实际上，他们也为自己打造一个品牌，试图激起Eleven的支持，他们称呼自己为黑色骑士团。」

接着，毫无预警的事发生了，克洛维斯的血液凝结成冰。鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚,黑皇子，失控地爆发出笑声，根本无法停止。此时，枢木卿错愕地睁大双眼，身体却动弹不得，嘴巴略微张开。鲁路修仅仅只是歇斯底里地放声大笑。克洛维斯不知道应该发表什么意见，他很确定自己的弟弟已经癫狂了。  


「黑色骑士团，多么有趣，」鲁路修总算开口了，他的声音饱含着欢.愉。仿佛刚才听见历史上最大的笑话。他张嘴仿佛想要发表其他评论，但是娜娜莉抢先一步，克洛维斯无法预测她会说这种话。

「我很害怕。」

鲁路修因此立刻闭嘴，房间里的四位男性望着年幼的公主。惊讶地看见她的双眼积蓄着还未滴落的泪水，「哥哥，」她呼唤对方，并且朝着鲁路修的方向奔去，投向哥哥的怀抱。鲁路修的手臂环绕在她的身上，他语无伦次地说些什么，设法让啜泣的妹妹冷静下来。

「如果他们知道，倘若有人记得……」她的声音逐渐消弱，她注视着鲁路修的眼瞳。黑皇子试图安抚她的情绪，抱紧她的身体，发出嘶哑的「嘘」声,希望能让娜娜莉平静下来，他的手指轻抚她的秀发。

片刻之后，她稍微恢复镇定。然而即使如此，她看起来还没准备好打算松开自己哥哥，娜娜莉舒适地坐在哥哥的膝盖上，她的手环绕着哥哥的颈项。

克洛维斯向他的兄弟解释完黑色骑士团所发生的一切，至于鲁路修则是点头以示理解。他弟弟的脑海灵光乍现，他刚才明白对方已经有粗略的构想了。

「兄弟，我想现在所有人都需要享用晚餐，」黑皇子终于打破沉默。

「哈，是的，你说的没错。我会命令厨师以你的名义摆设盛宴、进行款待，」他凝视著书桌上的时钟。 「我需要处理一些事情，所以务必离开你们一段时间，我会派遣别人将准备好的晚餐送达给你。」鲁路修点头。

「哦，克洛维斯，你可以派人带娜娜莉去她的房间吗？」

「是的，当然可以，」克洛维斯面带微笑地说道，娜娜莉和杰瑞米亚卿跟着他离开。娜娜莉给兄弟和骑士最后一瞥，随后跟着她同父异母的兄弟出去了。

房间唯独留下朱雀和鲁路修两人。骑士走到王子坐定的沙发前方，黑皇子向对方伸出手。骑士跪下，握住他的手，温柔地用嘴唇亲吻它。骑士放开王子的手，而那只手毫不犹豫地抚摸骑士的脸颊，动作显得十分轻柔。王子以饱含爱慕的目光注视着他的骑士，骑士忍不住倾身向前，靠近他的触碰，亲吻王子的掌心内侧。

「你很担心，」王子观察对方的神色说道。

「确实如此。有人知道，有人记得，那可能是任何人。」

「所以问题在于，他们会是我们的同伴，还是敌人?」不自然的假笑从未离开他的嘴唇，鲁路修放松地坐在此处，瞧见周围没有什么特别的东西。

「你似乎一点也不担忧，」日本男孩观察对方说道。

「你在怀疑我吗，亲爱的?」王子将目光转向他的骑士，他伸手抚弄少年的头发。骑士将下颚摆在王子的膝盖上，鲁路修继续他的动作，令他越来越放松，骑士的眼皮变得更加沉重，他几乎忘记回答对方。仿佛受到催眠一样，他终于开口答覆问题。

「永远不会，吾爱。」

王子唇边浮现邪恶诡异的笑容。他酷爱骑士表现至此，双膝跪地，为了他，而且只为他一个人。自愿臣服于鲁路修的支配之下，他只想让他的骑士陷入陶醉狂喜之中。但是他决定用手指抬起朱雀的下巴，让他们彼此直视对方的眼睛，鲁路修垂下头，并且给予他的挚爱纯洁禁欲的轻吻。

「让我来担心每件事，你只需要听从我的命令，」他慢条斯理地说道，声音有些嘶哑，带着催眠一般的暗示，朱雀很疑惑鲁路修为什么还需要Geass才能得到他所想要的一切。而他的骑士轻声呢喃。

「是的，丈夫。」


	4. Chapter 4

第四章:舞会（上）

卡莲发现时间旅行有其利弊。好处在于，事情发生以前她能够未卜先知，理解一切来龙去脉。倘若结果不尽如人意，她可以更动任意环节，如果事情朝好的迹象发展，她可以随著喜好进行扮演。并且使用过去事情的经验，也就是在真实的未来之中，原本会发生的事，来获得她所渴望的结果。

黑骑的王牌红发驾驶员已经尝试许多次。她足以拯救自己的兄长，以及她曾经失去的人们。使用Zero以往施展过的任何一切计谋，这次她可以靠自己蛮干，她为黑色骑士团招兵买马，让他们抵达单凭自己无法企及的高度。

Zero,鲁路修，恶逆皇帝。她究竟有多愚蠢，他们全部都一样。她当时能够明白，现在也十分清楚。当他们理解鲁路修和朱雀想做的事情，一切已经太迟了。最终，她眼里的黑色骑士团只不过是一群忘恩负义的小人罢了。他们根据敌人的一面之词背叛自己的领袖，他们应该立即射杀修奈泽尔，不是站在那里和他聊天。

除此之外，他背后还代表了帝国的势力，并非值得信赖的真正盟友，也没有相同的目标需要实现。而且Zero超出他们太多层次，他与黑骑的差距几乎是天壤之别，判若云泥。毕竟他选择戴上面具，扮演某个角色，最终为了世界牺牲自我。

卡莲发誓，她确实理解自己身处的情况，她发誓如果能够再看见一次鲁路修，倘若她再遇见一次Zero,她会跪下来乞求他的宽恕，并且发誓绝对效忠于他。假如彼时黑色骑士团也在她面前，那么就放手一搏吧，她很荣幸能够不顾一切聊表忠心。如果那不是她的Zero，至少这次她会知道自己的忠诚位于何处。

她就读阿什福德学院的日子里，校园充满了她过去生活的回忆，实际上，有一个人不在那里，一位举足轻重的人物，她为此感到愁烦，并不是说她被吓坏了，或是觉得惊恐。鲁路修·兰佩洛基，无论他的真实身分是谁，鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚在日本不见踪影。那是一个不同的变项，卡莲为此感到心烦意乱。当她发现鲁路修不在阿什福德学院，她的内心一直很纳闷为什么，还有一切到底是怎么回事。

但是卡莲绞尽脑汁还是没有想出真正的结论，然后她选择将注意力专注在平板上，而不是担忧相关问题，因为这些问题可能不会变成目标的绊脚石，她只是感觉心如刀割。

「修坦菲尔德女士，请妳专心听讲，」战士陷入思索之中，老师的呐喊唤回了她的注意力。红发女性对教师困惑地眨眨眼睛，她有些搞不清楚状况，这节课在上什么，喔，历史课。时间旅行的缺点在于，妳必须反复经历过去所发生的一切。改变问题的症结点、琐碎的杂事全部混合在一起，无法自由地选择跳过任何一阶段。而课程生活令她感到索然无味。

直人确实想要让她过上更好的生活，使阿什福德学院成为她足以依靠的避风港，尽管卡莲实际上志不在此，但是她希望能讨兄长的欢心，别为她过度担忧，她很久以前曾经选择辍学，父亲针对这个问题的看法是:完全忽略她，采取彻底漠视一切的态度。

「修坦菲尔德女士，如果妳愿意的话，请妳简单扼要地解释皇历1852年第三次战争发生什么事了?」卡莲轻而易举地说明了教师所要的答案。她的闲暇时间宛如人间炼狱。没错，卡莲待在学校的时间一律被她视为空闲时刻。外面由于战争沦为兵荒马乱的沙场，她应该参与其中，成为烽火烟硝的一分子，她所渴求之物无法透过上学来实现，何况是这种迂腐堕落的教育。

开学日结束以后，卡莲独自前往会议室。她打开房门愣在原地。卡莲眨了两次眼睛。整个房间似乎塞满五十多件洋装，米蕾穿著蓝色V领连衣裙，从更衣室里走出来，裙子可以衬托她的胸形，布料只能覆盖胸前的两点。

利瓦尔彻底脸红了，或许还在流鼻血。由于他的手掌遮住面容，卡莲很难分辨是否有血液滴下来。妮娜的状况看起来不太好。

「你们觉得如何?」她询问的对象似乎是不包含卡莲的另外三个人，因为刚才卡莲还没抵达会议室。

「呃，会长，妳不认为这件衣服有点暴露太多肌肤？」夏莉询问时，她的脸颊一样泛起红晕，但是和另外两名学生会成员相比，她显然没有鼻血流淌的问题，主要是因为金发女子不合乎她的性取向，所以夏莉没有被她吸引。「我觉得金色洋装搭配银色腰带很适合妳，」姜黄色头发的女性继续开口说道。

「发生什么事了吗?」卡莲询问别人。这一世她主动寻找学生会的成员。毕竟卡莲喜欢前世的学生会。没错，他们时常大声喧哗，吵闹烦人，而且成员时常表现得疯疯癫癫……主要是米蕾才有这种情况……但是他们很友善，并且热心助人。他们肯定比大部分拥有种族主义倾向的愚蠢同学好太多了。呃，只有大部分。迄今为止，卡莲仍旧不晓得如何应付妮娜，或是应该对妮娜采取什么态度。卡莲很清楚妮娜可以变得多疯狂，红发女性只是不晓得一切的来龙去脉。

「卡莲，妳总算来了。明天有一场舞会，我在试衣服。」米蕾回答对方。

「为了祝贺新总督就任，而举办舞会?」米蕾点头如捣蒜。听起来符合情理，不过，等一下，「为什么不去询问你家仆役的意见?而是携带堆积如山的衣服过来?」卡莲询问对方。

「哦，他们的薪水由家族负责支付，对我保持礼貌也是他们工作的一部分，为了饭碗著想，仆人必须对我表现得毕恭毕敬。而我需要听老实话，不偏不倚的公正意见，」阿什福德的女继承人回答对方。

卡莲双手叉腰，「妳以为自己可以从这些家伙口中获得诚实评价?有人遭受流鼻血之苦，那女孩表现得吞吞吐吐，根本说不出话来，还有比糖霜更甜美的姑娘，无法向任何人吐露刻薄的言辞?」卡莲瞠目结舌地望著展露笑颜的金发女子。

「别傻了。我不是来听意见的，而是想看看他们会有什么反应，」金发女继承人朝著红发女性使眼色。

「啥?」这是其他三名学生会成员的口头答复。

卡莲眨起眼睛，然后带著些许笑意摇头。

米蕾说道，「尽管我想要放弃妳的意见。卡莲的性格比较直率，讲话相当直言不讳，亲爱的。所以妳认为呢？毕竟妳也收到舞会的邀请，我说的没错吧，卡莲?归根究底,妳的父亲也待在日本。」卡莲以点头作为答复。

「实际上，有人知道新总督是谁吗？」利瓦尔询问各位。

「消息只在贵族之间流窜，甚至连他们都收到严格的命令，禁止透露总督的身份详情，」米蕾回答。

「你知道吗，会长?每当有人提起新总督话题的时候，妳似乎显得很兴奋。」夏莉询问对方。卡莲的头立刻转向金发女子，由于用力过猛，她几乎要扭伤自己的脖颈。

米蕾以手掌覆盖嘴巴，她开心地咯咯笑。「时候到了才会揭晓。」

「喔，可是米蕾，」利瓦尔发出一阵哀号。

「嘘。三天之内，他们会在外界首次亮相，请耐心等待，」米蕾说道。

舞会。她的父亲也住在日本，出乎意料地决定带全家前往舞会。呃，全家包含她、她的兄弟与继母。那个婊子才不是她的家人，无论父亲如何要求兄妹的言行举止和思想，卡莲都不会把继母当成家人看待。不过，幸运的是，知道新总督的身分会给黑色骑士团带来极大的优势。提前得知正副总督的身份，以及在他们获得日本的绝对指挥权以前，学习如何和他们打交道，肯定能够帮助黑骑撷取胜利的果实。那是她为何会接受舞会邀请，而非在家陪伴亲生母亲的理由。

「好吧，各位，为了祝贺走马上任的新总督，我们必须安排庆祝活动。来吧，快点离开椅子，站起来工作。」米蕾的言谈引起卡莲的注意。

「如何处理这些裙子?」卡莲询问对方。米蕾当场愣住了，她瞇起眼睛，接著露出灿烂的笑容，随后开始闭目养神，她的双手合在一起。每个人叹了口气，前去打扫房间，并将衣服归回原位。

卡莲终于返回家中。她开门走进室内，看见母亲站在门旁，向卡莲弯腰鞠躬，一如既往地诉说著，「欢迎回来，年轻的女主人」。

卡莲一如既往地奔向母亲的怀抱。「我保证一切很快就会好起来的，妈妈，」她在母亲耳畔轻声细语。母亲默不作声地拥抱她，然后松开卡莲，观察四周的情况，仿佛会有妖怪从衣橱跳出来监视她。（注1）

卡莲蹙眉，接著疲惫地叹了口气。那女人不在家的时候，母亲看著她的面容略带笑意。一旦继母也在现场，卡莲或直人无法对母亲表达爱意，因为每当两兄妹浮现相关迹象的瞬间，继母总是神色阴沉地皱起脸来，并开始侮辱他们的母亲，扬言威胁她将会生下孩子，他们才是修坦菲尔德家族的正统继承人。她在卡莲上辈子的人生之中，偶尔会出现类似的言行举止。理所当然地，卡莲的父亲对那女人没有一丝一毫的感情可言，因此从未触碰过那个女人，他们几乎不可能产下后代。

卡莲记得那女人用「出卖肉体」之类的话语来批评她的母亲。无论上辈子还是这一世，自从日本沦落为11区之后，父亲几乎不曾停留在日本。一旦他返回家中，总是会跟她的母亲上床。继母认为这是父亲允许母亲留在家中，而非撵她出去的唯一理由。

卡莲对她父亲感到愤怒的其中一个原因，是她明白父亲依旧爱著母亲，再婚的理由仅仅只是因为在查尔斯皇帝的统治下，贵族如果不这么做，所有财产会被悉数剥夺，并失去任何影响力，甚至将整个家族拖入泥沼。是的，她可以理解，问题在于他离开并抛下一切。他不断重返潘多拉冈，拒绝去看这个家庭变成什么样子:那里弥漫著悲伤的气氛，家庭早已分崩离析，上辈子在他们母亲身上落得完美的体现，卡莲和直人试图保护她，但是他们能做的只有和她保持距离。然而，她的父亲上辈子拒绝一切，这辈子仍旧采取漠视的态度。为了不要看见而选择离开家庭。卡莲无法原谅他。

理所当然地，她上辈子不晓得事情的前因后果。卡莲之所以憎恨她的父亲，曾经出于完全不同的理由，当时她也开始厌恶自己的母亲，因为她貌似太过虚弱，以致于当她应该离开的时候，无法摆脱虐待她的人。卡莲这辈子明白应该如何进行修正，她可以保护母亲，可以维系兄长的性命，并且使父亲摒弃的家庭重新合而为一。

「喔，卡莲，妳回来了，」她父亲开口说道。

「是的，父亲，我回来了。」她回复对方。

「好，我们几个小时后动身前往舞会所在地。明美（Akemi），请妳帮助卡莲预备妥当，」他温柔委婉地命令她，由于父亲的语气十分轻柔，使母亲知道对方的疏远和冷落只不过是在演戏而已，这是母亲甘愿忍受如此对待的原因，父亲依然在乎她。

「是的，主人，」母亲说道。卡莲因为愤怒而杏眼圆睁，她撇开视线望向别处。卡莲走向房间，母亲跟随在她身后。她先让母亲进入室内，自己才跨过门框，卡莲用力地甩上门。

她们两人耗费一个小时挑选合适的穿著。谢天谢地，卡莲的母亲知道如何敷用化妆品，老实说，卡莲对此一无所知。

她们花了将近三个钟头才帮卡莲穿戴整齐，完美无缺、令人满意到可以出席皇室主办的舞会。她也很庆幸自己拥有一头短发，不然谁知道要花多少时间才能准备齐全。 

（注1)boogie man也可以写成bogeyman、bogieman、boogeyman，美国传说中可以从衣橱里跑出来吓人的妖怪，父母常用牠来劝告小孩尽早就寝，详情请参照怪兽电力公司的毛怪、大眼仔。

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

第四章（中）

提示:本章分为上、中、下三篇，我分别放在ao3不同的章节，中篇含鲁路修为了挑衅朱雀，故意和卡莲调情的片段，洁癖党请自行回避，前往下篇，下篇内含朱修h。如果看完中篇被雷到……东西请丢小力一点。

你确定要看中篇……?

派对花俏别致的程度超乎卡莲毕生的所见所闻。理论上，宴会可以为米蕾·阿什弗德的会长竞选筹募资金，然而实际运作的时候却彻底失败了。红发女性几乎无言以对。贵族阶级充斥于四面八方，将会场挤得水泄不通。她甚至看不到克洛维斯王子，这名王子实际上极其热爱站在聚光灯底下，成为万众瞩目的焦点。

「卡莲，yohoo，」米蕾·阿什弗德熟悉的声音，她穿著金色连衣裙搭配银色颈圈，银色的腰带缠绕在她的腰际，无论那是谁促成的，感谢冥冥之中运行的那股力量。

「阿什弗德女公爵，」卡莲的父亲说道，他认出米蕾的身份，并向对方鞠躬致敬。

「修坦菲尔德伯爵，很高兴见到你，很荣幸终于能够认识你的儿子，」米蕾面带微笑向对方伸手。直人的脸上泛起红晕，给予米蕾极其轻柔的吻手礼。

「那是我的荣幸，女士，」

「喔，请你称呼我为米蕾。毕竟你是卡莲亲爱的兄长，」她用眨眼的方式向对方示意。促使年轻的继承人放松下来，他在淘气的金发女郎面前笑颜逐开。

「女士，可否允许我和妳私下交谈，」修坦菲尔德伯爵说道。

米蕾向他点头。「是的，当然。你们两个别走远，」她朝著兄妹挥手致意，伯爵带领米蕾前往旁边私下对谈。

「你朋友为人不错，似乎很友善，」直人说道。

卡莲点头如捣蒜，她脸上浮现略微的笑意。「确实没错。她待人接物十分和蔼可亲。别被她的头衔所欺骗，她不像多数贵族一样崇尚种族主义。」

「所有我们现在要做什么？」直人询问自己胞妹的意见。

卡莲的双眸不再饱含谈论朋友的喜爱之情，取而代之的是慎重其事的眼神。她换上代号Q1的人格。「我们必须见到新总督，并且试图探知他的底细。那样我们才能获得如何应付他们的构想。如果仅止于观看正副总督在萤幕上呈现给外界的形象，恐怕不会有任何帮助。」

「好的，没问题，」直人以点头作为表示，他眼中浮现相同的决心。「但是具体而言应该如何进行?和总督面对面并非那么容易，」卡莲点头回复对方。

「哦，太好了，你们还没离开。卡莲，跟我来。很抱歉，阁下，但是他只同意和我的朋友会面，他没有允许修坦菲尔德家族的觐见。」

「妳在说谁？」卡莲询问对方，她被米蕾拖走并非出于己意。

「为什么妳要这样问?当然是总督啊！」她的双眼闪烁不已。

两兄妹互相朝对方挤眉弄眼，随后共同展露笑颜。卡莲从未如此感激米蕾·阿什弗德是她最亲近的密友之一。

「所以，米蕾，妳能告诉我有关新总督的信息吗？」

「不要著急，妳很快就会遇见正副总督，」米蕾的眉眼之间似乎在传达些什么。

米蕾走了一段路以后，告诉她停止前进，并在原地等候，卡莲四下环顾，随后因为她所看见的景象而动弹不得，浑身僵硬。当她瞥见熟悉面孔的瞬间，卡莲睁大双眼，倚靠在墙边，她没有和任何人交谈，她只是对周围的场景怒目而视，仿佛她想要勒死房间里的每位嘉宾，因为那里站著的人是枢木朱雀。

能在这里见到他出乎卡莲的意料之外，卡莲在震惊过后，随即而来地感到愤怒，她想走向对方，亲自勒死这个婊子养大的混蛋。她没有听见米蕾呼唤她的名字。卡莲注视著自己的朋友，向对方露出羞怯的微笑。米蕾朝著卡莲目光所停留之处望去，金发女郎脸上挂著调皮的笑容，似乎暗示著她知晓任何人都无法窥探的秘密。

「他明显是在嫉妒妳，我发誓那名男孩不擅长掩盖任何情绪。当然，我确定他今天晚上会玩得非常尽兴，」米蕾咯咯发笑，而且卡莲发誓女孩的笑声听起来相当邪恶。

「他是谁？」金发女郎只是向她挤眉弄眼，又引领她继续前进。当女公爵替她带路的时候，卡莲开始陷入沉思。朱雀也在这里，那人毫无疑问是朱雀。可是，那究竟代表什么意思？新总督究竟是何许人也?上辈子他是尤菲米亚公主的骑士，如果这辈子情况相同的话，那么柯内莉亚也在这里，事情可能会继续一帆风顺。但是，还有一个问题,鲁路修跟她一样回来了吗？完全合理的推断。但是卡莲不可能上前要求答案。除此之外,总督的担任者是柯内莉亚公主，还是尤菲米亚?

「原来你在这里，」米蕾的大声喧哗打断她的思绪。「我到处在找你，Lulu，我想向你介绍其中一名朋友。」

「Lulu，不，不，那不可能！」

「我想自己曾经要求过妳，不要在公开场合称呼我为Lulu，」熟悉、亲切的声音开口说道。

「哦，嘘，Lulu，这位是卡莲·修坦菲尔德女士；卡莲，这位是我们的新任总督。鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚王子。第十一皇子，神圣不列颠尼亚帝国排行第二顺位的王座继承人。」

卡莲感觉自己呼吸困难。她站在那里呆若木鸡，无法移动半步，遑论进行思考。鲁路修墨黑的衣物足以衬托苍白动人的肌肤，眼罩覆盖他的左眼，那块布料以紫水晶作为装饰，与他裸露在外的瞳孔色泽相得益彰。他生来俊俏标致。卡莲聚精会神地凝视著他，彻底参透总督的庐山真面目，卡莲回想起他至今为止都做了些什么，以及他所牺牲的一切，和卡莲遥远朦胧的记忆相比，现在鲁路修的容颜变得更加美好和赏心悦目。

鲁路修抛给对方一个微笑，卡莲感觉她的情绪即将溃堤。「那是我的荣幸，修坦菲尔德女士，」顷刻之间，卡莲幡然醒悟，站在她面前的鲁路修是什么人?她的领袖，她的Zero?抑或冷酷无情的可憎王子?或许两者都不是，而这位鲁路修可能成为她全新的盟友?

她无法分辨其中有什么不同，她无法做出正确的判断。鲁路修的眼神仿佛看待陌生人一般，并不认识卡莲。然而，那并非什么新鲜事。鲁路修永远都是一名出色的演员，天赋异禀，而且演技比她更加娴熟。他总是扮演著一名懒惰的不列颠尼亚学生，表现得对一切漠不关心。他可以轻而易举地扮演恶逆皇帝。

何况他为什么需要配戴眼罩?这辈子他失去左眼了吗？或者眼罩存在的目的是为了掩盖Geass?这辈子他是否还拥有Geass?他有遇到CC吗？卡莲对此毫无头绪，她甚至不晓得上辈子鲁路修为何会遇见CC，或是碰见CC位于哪个时间点。她应该怎么做?

鲁路修能够成为卡莲最棘手的死敌，抑或最可靠的盟友。总而言之，卡莲必须正确出牌，巧妙地试探对方。她务必和新总督打交道，理解对方的真实为人。

卡莲向对方屈膝行礼，尽可能保持优雅的风度，迫使自己摆出平易近人的姿态。

「殿下，我很荣幸认识你。」

鲁路修向她伸手。卡莲任凭对方牵起自己的手，抬高至与他嘴唇相同的高度，赋予手背极其温柔的亲吻。卡莲不禁心跳加速，心脏的搏动漏拍了十多次。

「头脑清醒一点，女孩，这人或许不是妳所认识的鲁路修，克制自己！」

「我也很荣幸能够认识妳，女士。」鲁路修没有松开卡莲的手，他直视对方的眼睛。「愿意与我跳一支舞吗?」

「啊……」卡莲不知道应该怎么回答，她根本无言以对。鲁路修的嗓音低沉，近乎沙哑，他视力正常的眼眸收敛一半。他还没放开卡莲的手，拇指还在触碰她的手背。

卡莲曾经爱过Zero,这个男人即是Zero的化身，拥有Zero所代表的全部涵义，设定了Zero渴望企及的目标。但是这几乎算是在调情。卡莲从来没有这样看待过他，遑论对他产生过这种想法，或是把他当成充满魅力的象征。但是作为一个男人，俊美的男子，对异性充满吸引力，她敢说对方的姿态十分性感撩人。Ok,她需要遏止一切，卡莲需要控制自己的荷尔蒙。但是她也必须接近鲁路修，探知他的底细。所以她只能同意对方，希望得到最好的结果。

「邀请某人共舞?哎呀，殿下，那很新鲜。你的骑士会说些什么?」米蕾再次打断她的思绪。

「你的骑士?」卡莲开口问道，她渴望得知他们所谈论的对象是什么身份，还有为什么总督选择与她共舞，会将骑士搅扰得心神不宁。

「你之前看到的日本男性，就是鲁路修的骑士。」米蕾为卡莲进行解释。

「枢木朱雀自从十岁以来便是我的好友，当我们两人十四岁以后，他成为我的骑士。只要他高兴，说什么都无所谓，朱雀不会影响我的行动，」鲁路修向卡莲解释完后，他以尖锐刻意的眼神盯著米蕾，随后重复他的邀约，「你可以接受吗，我的女士?」他再次申明。

卡莲吸了口气，此时她不想向人展现自己有多么紧张，卡莲点头微笑。鲁路修回以笑容，卡莲的心跳立刻停止了。

鲁路修带领她前往舞池，一只手牵著她，另一只手扶住她的腰际，他们开始跳起华尔滋，卡莲无法从他身上转移目光。

「有什么不对劲吗？女士?妳的脸很红，」鲁路修不禁莞尔。卡莲可以听出他的语调埋藏的笑意。

她向对方蹙眉。「仿佛你对此一无所知，殿下，」卡莲给予回复。

「嗯?我不认为自己可以听懂妳的暗示，我需要知道什么？」鲁路修接过话语，他挑衅地扬起眉毛，试图引起对方的不满。

这番话仿佛是出自对方的肺腑之言，卡莲却为之侧目，她丝毫不相信鲁路修的话语，她认为对方只是在开玩笑，她轻蔑地恫吓对方。「你展现给我的样貌，无论是神情、魅力还是谈吐，都已经证明了一切。如果你遇见的是一位天真无邪的可怜姑娘，你不会对她这么做的，你自然而然施展魅力的方式，仿佛没有察觉到自己的所作所为，实际上属于你计划的其中一个环节。你沙盘推演了计划的每一部分。」

鲁路修自鸣得意地发笑，然后演变为低沉的咯咯笑，毫无预警地，他将对方拉向自己，双方的肢体有所触碰。他在她的耳边轻声呢喃，声音显得既低沉又阴暗。「天真无邪的可怜少女?现在我很难把真正的queen描述成这样，难道妳不这么认为吗？」

「我是你的queen吗？殿下?」

「这是妳自己说的，」鲁路修再次轻蔑地皱眉，他的神情富含挑衅的意味。接著向她欠身鞠躬，再次行了一个吻手礼。「来吧，我想为妳介绍我亲爱的妹妹。我确定妳们两个能和睦相处，」卡莲的点头仍带著些许犹豫。但是她只能选择好好表现，安份一点，确保她不会在众人面前干些蠢事，比方说把新总督据为己有。直人不会高兴看到这些的。

真是不可思议，看著身体健全，不再残缺的娜娜莉，卡莲感觉说不出的怪异与吃惊。毕竟她已经习惯了失明、瘫痪的无助少女，而现在那名女孩竟然能够自由行走，恢复视力。她的体格似乎十分强壮。纵然娜娜莉被皇室家庭抚养长大，她跟过去一样表现得亲切随和。

起初，鲁路修伸手够到他妹妹，亲吻她的前额，娜娜莉双手抱住他的腰部，卡莲揣测那是问候兄长的方式。她思索著两兄妹的感情，这辈子鲁路修给予妹妹的爱意也没有什么不同，并未随著时间褪色。

卡莲揣测著自己不应该称呼他为「她的鲁路修」，毕竟打从一开始，鲁路修就不属于自己。但是她的思考模式已经定型了，她根本不能停止这么思索。

克洛维斯把鲁路修叫去别的地方，米蕾业已不见踪影，只有上帝才晓得她去了什么鬼地方，所以她和娜娜莉单独两人待在一起。

「请妳告诉我，修坦菲尔德女士，妳对哥哥抱持著什么看法?」娜娜莉的脸上略带笑意，仿佛她期盼得知卡莲对于世界上最有权势之人的看法。

卡莲从未惧怕过娜娜莉，她一向都是善良无辜的甜美女孩，对人际关系较为天真轻信，而且倾向于宽恕别人。但是如果卡莲对皇室成员恶言相向，事情很快就会陷入一片混乱，所以她选择将话语著墨在鲁路修表面上的言行举止。

「你的兄长很有魅力，他和我调情，仿佛我是那种单单因为他的只言片语，就会拜倒在他脚下的女人。」

「嗯，那样很有趣，」年轻的公主说道。

「此话何解?」王牌驾驶员提出询问。

「鲁路修不曾与任何人调情，总是疏远家族以外的人，偶尔也会和家人抱持距离。」

卡莲的面颊泛起绯红，因为她明白鲁路修挚爱亲属的弦外之音。

「那么我对他而言很特别?」她低声说道，试图控制自己的情绪。

「或许吧，」娜娜莉带著了然的笑靥。卡莲别过头来，试图恢复理性思考，让问题重新聚焦在她的职责上，为了确认现况，她必须充分了解鲁路修是敌是友。

「卡莲，」公主呼唤她的名讳，包围在前者身边快乐纯真的氛围，瞬间消失得无影无踪。

卡莲的眼睛闪烁片刻，她凝望著面前的小女孩，当娜娜莉注视她的时候，媲美蓝宝石的瞳孔变得坚硬冷酷。

「哥哥拥有他的骑士、城堡以及主教，唯独却没有皇后，我不认为他打算用别人取代他的皇后。」

卡莲由于过分惊讶屏住呼吸。城堡，骑士，主教以及皇后。鲁路修，Zero，以西洋棋作为蓝本，赋予黑色骑士团的代号。她是Zero的Q1,鲁路修昔日的皇后，而他不愿意用别人取而代之。此刻她陶醉在笔墨难以形容的幸福当中，除了彻底的喜悦、荣幸以外，什么也感受不到。然而当她回想起自己在和谁交谈的时候，所有亢奋的情绪戛然而止。

她应该做什么？否认娜娜莉，表现得仿佛对公主的言下之意毫无头绪?毕竟时光回溯到七年前的人，可能除了她以外再无别人，她应该不计风险进行试探吗？

「Q1!」卡莲出于本能地说道，当她注意到自己做了什么的时候，她恐惧地瞪大双眸，为她的行为颤栗不已。

「妳的忠诚位于何方，Q1?」

她凝视著娜娜莉的双眼。卡莲知道她的忠诚位于何方。

「我的忠诚与王同在，我的王亦是我的恶魔。如果他允许我伴随于他左右，我会追随他直到地狱的尽头。」

公主露出充满感激之情的笑颜，卡莲发觉对方甚至热泪盈眶。「谢谢妳，红月女士。」

在卡莲应答之前，克洛维斯王子站在舞台上，博取群众的注意力。

「我向各位阁下，各位女士，以及你们的新总督致上敬意。鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚王子，他是十一皇子，同时也是王座的第二顺位继承人，在本国素来又有黑皇子的美誉。」

掌声响彻交谊厅，昔日总督黯然退场，让新总督交接他的位置。

「各位达官贵人，我欢迎你们的到来，」卡莲聚精会神地专心聆听，它听起来仿佛Zero的一场演讲，这是她的领导者，他总是能够彰显不凡的仪态，借由寥寥数语改变人心，透过某种象征召集百姓为他卖命，促使整个国家重整旗鼓。身为Zero的战士，卡莲会倾尽职责为他效力。

「我必须遗憾地通知你们，我相信你们的希望已经破灭了。你们当中有些人期许我亲爱的兄弟，克洛维斯，停留原位，某些人希望继任总督的行事风格与他雷同。但是我向你保证，我和兄弟没有任何相似之处，」他的手挥开斗篷一般的衣著。

「我无意让黑色骑士团保有原本的实力，在不列颠尼亚与日本人眼皮底下实行恐怖统治。但是别误会，我兄长之所以无法粉碎这些恐怖份子，并不是由于他特别无能。」

「让我们在这里开诚布公，」娜娜莉在她耳边轻声细语。

「成败的关键在于决心和信念，他们相信自己在做正确的事，黑色骑士团认为他们在为日本奋战。然而，查尔斯皇帝确保旧日本已经死亡，而这些恐怖份子还在继续追忆过去。我不能让一切保持下去。过去已逝。留下来的人们必须展望未来。而那就是我所要带来的东西。改变，为了更好而进行改变。All hail Britannia,」

「All hail Britannia!」这句话在交谊室反复回荡。

卡莲瞥了一眼鲁路修，他的眼睛除了寻找她以外，似乎也在寻找另一个人，卡莲推测那人是枢木朱雀，鲁路修没有发出声音，他只是做出口型，「还有日本万岁，」

「你认为呢?」当他们重返家园的时候，卡莲询问直人的意见。

「他只是个孩子，至少和妳年纪一样。我不明白皇帝为何要派遣毫无经验的人。」

「这名王子年仅十四岁的时候征服了EU,直人，」他的妹妹回答。

「那是谣言，我笃定皇室为了隐藏秘密而捏造传闻。但是他说话的方式和过去的总督大相迳庭，我搞不清楚他的演讲想要传达什么讯息。但是我的想法并不重要，通常只有妳的意见值得被人倾听。所以告诉我，妳的想法?」

「如果鲁路修·V·不列颠尼亚是我们的敌人，当我第一眼见到他的时刻，那人已经可以宣判我们死刑了。」

「妳是指什么意思，他是否曾经?而且为什么……」

「因为我就是知道，直人。」卡莲脸上挂著哀戚的笑容，接著亲吻她兄弟的面颊。「晚安，大哥，改变即将降临在我们身上。那并不总是一件坏事。」

妹妹的声明让直人的疑惑接踵而至。卡莲关闭门扉，返回她的寝室，留下百思不得其解的兄长。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※


	6. Chapter 6

第四章（下）

提示:可能是文化差异，女同性恋结婚以后互称妻子。至于男同性恋则是互称丈夫，后者的情况跟我们同人圈想像得不太一样，攻君不会将受君称呼为妻子。

舞会落幕的时候，鲁路修早已精疲力尽。他所会见的人们，他一直在和他们交谈。鲁路修必须保持笑容，即使上述的人们拚命向他阿谀奉承，他几乎被那些宾客所激怒。他确实很想屠杀那里一半的来宾，他不晓得冥冥之中有什么阻挠他，防止他做出日后可能会追悔莫及的事。是因为他亲爱的妹妹身处此地?或许没错。米蕾，由她负责扮演引荐卡莲的角色?或许是吧。夜幕低垂之际，他很乐意看见心爱骑士与丈夫的嫉妒之情溢于言表?这点的可能性超乎一切。

鲁路修暗自窃笑。当他们返回巢穴的时候，他几乎可以感受到骑士的愤怒。别会错意，鲁路修深爱他的骑士，他也喜欢和对方交媾的滋味。但是他热衷于让朱雀失去自制力，大脑被色欲吞食殆尽，除了宣示主权、占有鲁路修以外，失去所有思考能力和欲求。他热爱朱雀压制住他，拚命干他直到身体陷进床垫。让他们两个忘记一切，单单留下彼此。

只有这件事能让他感觉兴高采烈，心满意足和性欲高涨，他的丈夫把他摔进房间的门里，弹指之间，他们两个都被关进门内。朱雀亲吻他，骑士的一举一动彰显著愤怒与饥渴。他强而有力的下颚细密地咬住鲁路修的下唇。王子喘著粗气，而朱雀趁机利用对方张开的嘴唇，将舌头滑进鲁路修嘴里，品尝对方湿热甜美的口腔。

王子发出呻吟，接著他打断激烈的深吻，愉悦地暗自窃笑，表情显得深沉晦暗。自鸣得意的笑容拥有蛊惑人心的魔力，他裸露的眼眸弥漫著情欲。

「爱人，」鲁路修开口说道，双方都喘息不止。「你吃醋的模样令人感到赏心悦目，」他向丈夫轻声细语地说道，将脑袋斜靠在他身上。

「我不知道你在说什么，我没有嫉妒别人，」朱雀试图为自己辩解，并否认对方的话语，然而一切却显得徒劳无功。他用膝盖分开鲁路修的双腿，占领了双腿之间的空隙，他开始以膝盖摩擦他丈夫的胯部，促使鲁路修发出呻吟，头部撞到墙壁上面。

鲁路修再次咯咯发笑。「很显然，」他似乎想要倾诉更多话语，但是朱雀用接吻打断了他，朱雀抓住他的腿根，用它们夹住自己的胯部。黑皇子用双腿缠绕骑士的腰际，骑士已经开始用隆起的下体撞击他。

鲁路修咬住他的嘴唇，以免双唇泄漏出任何声音。朱雀赋予他一个抉择。「殿下，你现在不需要那样做，让你的双唇吐露出淫荡的呻吟，那些声音令人垂涎三尺，你知道我多么喜欢聆听你的呻吟。我向你保证，今晚我会让你放浪形骸地尖叫。我会干你一整晚，直到你彻底昏厥为止，让你感受到天堂极乐，甚至开始精神错乱，后穴灌满我的精液，」王子发出呻吟，他可以想像朱雀信守承诺的模样。

「没错，就是那样，爱人。请你操我。在我身上留下你的印记，宣示你的所有权。你知道我属于你，所以你为何不提醒我呢？」王子偷笑，他的唇边扬起邪恶的弧度。朱雀失去所有自制力，他将王子扔到床上，攻击噬咬他的嘴唇。

当他的骑士蹂躏他的时候，鲁路修忍不住拱起背部，发出浪叫，他的手缠绕著朱雀的颈项，紧握恋人的命脉。

朱雀立刻剥光他的衣服，刹那之间，鲁路修感到惊讶，朱雀没有设法替两人一起宽衣解带。好吧，或许他需要稍微努力一点，才能让朱雀把衣物全脱了。

在王子能采取行动之前，骑士延著他的脖颈往下啄吻，在某个位置停下来，亲吻和吸吮那一点，并在那里留下吻痕。鲁路修的呻吟不绝于耳，朱雀朝另一个位置转移阵地，给予同样的对待。

「哦，亲爱的，」王子再度发出呜咽。朱雀往下轻啄他的前胸，来到他硬挺的乳头。他的嘴唇含住右边的蓓蕾。王子释放出一声喘息，而朱雀开始以舌头盘绕粉红色的花蕾，此时他的手指捏住另一侧的乳头。王子几乎放声尖叫，他胸前的两颗果实总是如此敏感，他忍不住用他的腹股沟摩擦丈夫位于上方的躯体。

「你听起来很棒，鲁路修。你发出的声音几乎要把我逼疯了。」朱雀在他耳边窃窃私语，鲁路修则是完全克制不了他的颤抖。

「朱雀，」他呼出一口气。

「是的，殿下，你的愿望是什么?」

「干我，和我交欢，用你的阴茎进入我身体，然后用力操我，」王子高声呼喊著。

「请原谅我，殿下。我还不能听从那个命令，」鲁路修以抽噎作为答复。骑士滑到鲁路修身体下方，在他的两腿之间安顿下来，开始亲吻、掐住他的大腿内侧。鲁路修的手移动至朱雀的头顶，卷弄他的棕发。

朱雀越发卖力地欺负王子，不去碰触他的阴茎。

「朱雀，我发誓，」他呼吸急促，喘息不止地威胁对方。「你将会受到惩罚，」朱雀因为狂喜而浑身发颤，他的王子偶尔会丧失耐性，而他的惩罚可以让人感受到痛苦的愉悦，拷问一般的快感。

朱雀的膝盖作出反应，他仔细端详他的丈夫，鲁路修的面颊泛起了红晕，因为情欲被唤醒了而变得绯红，他的黑发十分凌乱，躺在洁白的枕头上，他张开嘴唇喘息著，至于鲁路修美丽却不协调的双眸，朱雀发现其中一只眼睛敛合一半，至于另一边则是因为浸染情欲而变得了无生气。

朱雀屡次袭击他的唇畔，王子的嘴唇或许因为他而出现瘀伤，鲁路修捉住朱雀的脸庞，直视对方的眼睛。那对迷人、美丽的双眸。只要鲁路修用那种神情凝视著他，以性感的语调发出命令，朱雀会遵守他的任何命令。

「丈夫，解下你的服装，把我当成娼妓一般狠操。」朱雀几乎立刻撕开他的衣物，尝试尽快按照他的命令去做。他相当自豪地伫立于王子面前，耸立的勃起渗出前液。

鲁路修为了这副景象垂涎。他渴望品尝古铜色肌肤的滋味，替完美的下体进行口交。但是并非今晚，毕竟那向来都是明天的行程，朱雀属于他，而且只属于他一个人，现在位于此处，王子只想被他的骑士索取占有，朱雀实际上也想掠夺他。

鲁路修向朱雀张开双腿，他的邀请十分诱人，他的神情暗示著「进来这里」。「只要将它埋进深处，亲爱的，我迷失在你的前戏之中。请你继续滑入内里，让我来包裹你的下身，」鲁路修敛合半边眼眸，他开始以诱惑的神情勾引自己的骑士。

鲁路修的双腿缠上朱雀的腰部，王子摆出性感撩人的美好形象，骑士为此发出呻吟。他再也不能抵抗，所有思考都被他抛到九霄云外，此时此刻，他只需要占有他的王子。他必须上了对方，宣示自己的所有权。

他以自己的阴茎对准鲁路修潮湿的穴口。「准备好了吗，我的恋人?」朱雀寻求对方的肯定。

「朱雀，如果你现在不和我交媾，我发誓自己绝对不会穿上令你为之疯狂的白色袖珍用品。现在，我命令你，和你的王子性交。使我放声尖叫。」

「是的，殿下，」朱雀将他的阴茎推入鲁路修温暖的后穴，直到埋进深处为止。

鲁路修意乱情迷地叹了口气，他陷入失神的境地，他的背部拱起，他的膝盖戳到朱雀身旁。「对，就是那样，爱人，加快动作，就在那边，来吧，我要求你快点移动。」

他执行王子的命令，刺穿鲁路修一人的后穴，他感觉得到内部有多么温暖，对方身体绝妙地紧致。即使经过三年，他依然不能戒除这种宛如置身天国的极乐。

他在对方的身体里猛烈地抽插，他使王子神经紧绷,促使王子发出失神的浪叫，朱雀反复撞击那一点，令他的王子尖叫的分贝越来越高。那就是为什么他们的房间被安排在白羊宫的原因，寝室的围墙附带隔音效果。鲁路修的呼号十分响亮，他愉悦的叫声刺激朱雀索要更多。即使王子没有指挥他，抽插的动作越发迅速猛烈。

唾液延著王子的下颚滴落，他闭合双眼。朱雀开口说道，「你看起来很棒，陶醉在忘却自我的狂喜之中，无法控制自己，根本没办法进行任何思考，只剩下纯粹的快感，只有我能给你这种愉悦。你是我的，爱人，在那个令人憎恶的舞会之中，谁都没有触碰你的权利。你只属于我。」

鲁路修发出剧烈的呜咽。朱雀抚慰王子的下体，开始替他手淫。

「鲁路修，在我面前达到高潮。让我看见你被人摧毁的样貌，只有我能看见这副景象。」

王子确实毁灭了。高潮降临的时刻，他的后穴咬得死紧。而朱雀再也忍受不住，他在王子体内射了出来。

鲁路修满足地喟叹，仿佛因为饱餐一顿而感到餍足。他望著停留在上方的朱雀，他看见对方露出志得意满的顽劣笑容，使他的脊椎传来一阵颤栗。

「我们今晚还没完，亲爱的。之前我跟你保证，会用精液填满你的后穴，不是吗？我会操你一整晚。」

鲁路修欣喜若狂地暗自窃笑。他会在纯粹的欢愉中渡过剩下的夜晚，并且因为快感而无法抑制浪叫声。

朱雀吃醋的模样总是能带给他很多乐趣。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

鲁路修从愉快的情绪之中醒来，他感受到彻底的平静与祥和。昨夜十分美好，没有什么能破坏他的心情。呃，那是他瞧见床榻对面之前的的想法。鲁路修看到他的骑士身旁躺卧著另外一个人。该名人物拥有一头苹果绿的秀发，搭配著令他感到熟悉的容颜。

「CC,」王子的呼喊惊醒房间中的两人。

「哦，你终于清醒了。老实说，鲁路修，你以前没有这么懒惰，」绿发魔女用她一如既往、单调而缺乏起伏的声音进行回答。「尽管为了公平起见，我们必须考虑到这个因素，我猜你的骑士操你一整晚，可能会使你感到疲惫不堪。所以醒不来也是情有可原。」

鲁路修对她低声咆哮，然后他恢复辛辣讽刺的冷静语调，「朱雀，把她从床上踢出去，」

骑士遵从他的吩咐。当魔女呐喊著坠落地面。鲁路修躺回后方的枕头上，他脸上浮现微笑，接著继续补眠。

……


	7. Chapter 7

第五章 （上）

提示:  
1.本文的玛丽安娜是疼爱孩子的正常母亲，可是时常被查尔斯的话语所蒙蔽。  
2.拥抱是欧美礼仪……吧？  
3.超级憋屈的朱雀，蛮横不讲理的暴力向枢木卿袭来，他的反应算是回归R1本色吗？

皇历2010年

玛丽安娜在孩子对面正襟危坐。为VV工作的两位男性早已成为尸体，她吩咐守卫带走两具遗骸。娜娜莉坐在兄长身旁，她哥哥以眼罩覆盖瞳孔的Geass。娜娜莉勾住兄长的手。她似乎一点也不愿松开。娜娜莉的眼神宛如惊弓之鸟。玛丽安娜足以理解女儿恐惧的根源，她的小女孩方才目睹看似幼年男孩的死尸，除此以外，还看见两名护卫的遗骸。但是，娜娜莉的恐惧俨然指向别处。

稚嫩的阿妮亚·阿鲁斯特莱依姆抓住她的另一只手，纤弱的脸庞潸然泪下。然而她貌似冷静下来。玛丽安娜根据阿妮亚小姐身上指出的迹象，判断促使两名少女感到畏惧的本源截然不同。区别在于她们的眼神，尽管阿妮亚看起来只不过是害怕罢了，娜娜莉的眼神貌似带有悲戚、盛怒的情绪，以及仿佛对某事下定决心的坚毅。她的眼神犹如钢铁般严峻冷酷，玛丽安娜太常于镜中瞥见相同的表情。然而，无论娜娜莉的刚毅果断是透过什么方式唤醒的，娜娜莉不可能经历使她性格发生急剧转变的事情。至少玛丽安娜并不清楚事情的原委。她忽然想起娜娜莉貌似也有些不同。她的行为举止仿佛一度失去兄长，而如今鲁路修又在她眼前重现一样。

皇妃心头萦绕太多疑问。鲁路修如何事先得知VV的计划?他何以知晓VV的身份?他认识VV吗？他如何在几个小时内带来天翻地覆的变化?鲁路修同样具有Geass的能力，他究竟是怎么获取Geass的?而且他的Geass为何变为永久性的?以及鲁路修Geass的功能和效用是什么？

玛丽安娜即将为这些问题发疯，她现在渴望厘清头绪，该死。她的孩子发生什么事了?

「妳一定有很多疑问，」十岁的男孩率先开口。

「那是轻描淡写，很多疑问不足以形容我现在的想法，」玛丽安娜说道。她为自己摇晃不稳的声音感到惊讶。「鲁路修，我……你拯救我免于受到VV的追杀。理论上你不认识VV,而且除了我以外，无人知晓VV的来访。所以你怎么知道自己需要与守卫同行，才能保全我的性命?还有你为何命令他们带走尸体残骸?我只是无法理解，请你回答我的问题。」

「那听起来很疯狂，母亲。但是妳必须明白，我不会对妳有所欺骗，」玛丽安娜点头，无论鲁路修提供什么样的解释，她都已经做好心理准备。

「妳看出我，呃，娜娜莉和我并非妳所认识的孩童。我们两人源自于未来。」

玛丽安娜目瞪口呆。在所有不可能的解释之中，存在著可以令她茅塞顿开的疯狂想法，然而，时间旅行绝对不是能够使她恍然大悟的选项之一。

「未来?」皇妃依旧惊愕失色地说道，玛丽安娜为之瞠目结舌，她脸上浮现担忧茫然的神情。鲁路修和娜娜莉一致点头，接著两人开始阐述他们在未来所经历的大体情况。

玛丽安娜的脸上满载著恐惧。随著故事进展，她不断由于惊讶而睁大双眼。她与世长辞，她的孩子遭到流放，必须离乡背井远走他乡，因为查尔斯认为那是对他们最好的处置方式，他们在枢木神社渡过的生活，战争，鲁路修的仇恨与誓言，鲁路修的爱意与痛苦，由鲁路修所发动的战争。她与查尔斯接受的惩罚，以及鲁路修最终的牺牲。

玛丽安娜泫然欲泣。她只想为子女所经历的一切垂泪，尤其是她的小男孩坎坷悲惨的际遇。她直接听闻的口述，和查尔斯辩解用的借口天差地别。她上辈子一直是糟糕的母亲。而她无法佯装孩子所描述的未来不会成真。他们提供可以验证的大量细节，和现实完全一致，能够经得起推敲。他们无法伪造自己的观点和态度。

然而，确实还有一个问题尚存。

「我必须通知你们父亲这件事。」

「不行!」鲁路修愤怒地叫嚣著。「妳告诉他任何事，等同于再次剥夺我们的自由与幸福，那是妳想要的吗？」

泪水从玛丽安娜的面颊滚落。「不，不，别那么说。只要我还活著，你就不会再度饱尝颠沛流离之苦，」玛丽安娜声嘶力竭地呼喊著，她的声音充满伤痛、恐惧以及后悔，甚至略微歇斯底里。「但是我无法对你父亲说谎，我做不到，」她泄气地说道，她的声音减弱，充满对于未来的不确定性，她的目光朝著地板移动。

「我有个主意，」鲁路修说道，而玛丽安娜的头颅转向她的儿子。「既可以让你不用告诉他，万一东窗事发，也能把责任归咎于我身上。」

「你的意思是?」她询问对方。

「Geass的能力允许我操控别人，」玛丽安娜目光闪烁一下，她感到心惊胆跳。「我可以命令妳别揭穿事实，而是虚构一则故事。那样一来，妳被迫服从我的命令，你对他捏造的谎言不是出于妳的自由意志。除非妳同意我的提案，否则我是不会那样做的。」

「如果那是真的，你为什么不干脆命令我只效忠于你?为何不让我变成你所操纵的傀儡?」

「你真的需要答案吗？母亲?」

玛丽安娜展露笑颜，她不知道自己抛却内心的重担。「好吧，我会接受的，但是还剩下一个问题。」

「那个问题是?」他征询母后的意见。

「如何处理阿妮亚小姐?」被点到名字的阿妮亚几乎大吃一惊，她流露惶恐不安的神色，阿妮亚对娜娜莉更加紧握不放。

「我总是可以抹去她的记忆，」鲁路修将话语脱口而出。

「不行!」娜娜莉的吆喝使鲁路修和玛丽安娜两人受到惊吓。阿妮亚躲到娜娜莉背后，几乎如同另一位少女可以把她庇荫于羽翼之下，而娜娜莉提供的保护对她而言可能是世界级的。

「娜娜莉，」鲁路修感到既困惑又纳闷，他的声音细若蚊蚋。

「你不能更动她的记忆，」她再度高声疾呼。「阿妮亚上辈子是母亲的宿主。她失去太多记忆。皇帝在她身上施展太多次Geass,使她变得对一切漠不关心。鲁路修，你的记忆曾经被操纵过两次。哥哥，请你不要那样对她。别夺走那些形塑她人格、使她之所以成为她的记忆，」稚嫩的粉发少女躲在她背后瑟瑟发抖，泪珠从娜娜莉的面庞滚落。

鲁路修不需要犹豫多久便能下定决心。他所做的下一件事情即为亲吻妹妹的前额，随后站定步伐，转身直面阿妮亚。

「阿鲁斯特莱依姆小姐，请看著我，」他温柔和婉地说道，企图劝诱对方转身注视自己。阿妮亚照做了，她不情愿地松开娜娜莉，彻底面对鲁路修。王子所做的下一件事出乎众人意料之外。他的胳膊笼罩年轻的女士，给予她温和的拥抱。她们为眼前呈现的一切感到震惊。最终幼年的淑女眨了两次眼睛，抱住王子。她降下眼帘，做了一个深呼吸，她的唇角浮现少许的笑意。

「你的拥抱很温暖，殿下，」她终于开口说道，她牢牢抱住对方，现在感觉不再危险。

玛丽安娜再度感到迷茫不已。她告知丈夫的话语刻意含糊其词，将一切描述得模棱两可。她被传唤至潘多拉冈，以便能够阐述完整的内容。翌日清晨，她离开自己的寝室，瞧见鲁路修房间有三名侍女拿走部分衣物。不对，精确而言，她们搬走所有白色服装，放在外面付之一炬?那显然源自于娜娜莉的命令?

玛丽安娜盯著将鲁路修所有纯白衣物焚毁的火窑，她因为过分错愕，险些将下巴跌落地面，眼睛也瞪得溜圆。她的孩子伫立于此地凝望篝火，他们身旁肃立的人是杰瑞米亚·哥德巴尔德卿，她最为忠诚的骑士之一。

「鲁路修，亲爱的，你不对妹妹说点什么吗？确切而论，你为什么不去阻止这些丧心病狂的举动?」玛丽安娜询问对方，她试图理解女儿想要透过焚烧鲁路修持有的白色衣物达成什么目的?他的白衣占据衣柜整体的百分之六十。往好的方面去想，托女儿的福，她可以为了采买新服装而去逛街购物。不对，回归正轨，娜娜莉为何烧掉衣服?而且鲁路修为何不去制止她荒谬的举动?

小男孩，或许她应当改称他为青少年?不，身为母亲的缘故，在玛丽安娜心里，鲁路修永远都是小男孩。

「她需要这样做，」仿佛那句话足以解释一切。玛丽安娜由于怀疑而蹙眉，她紧绷的眉宇暗示对方的话根本解释不了什么。

「纯白，我穿戴白色衣服的样貌，唤起她太多关于我逝去的记忆。她需要借此舒缓焦虑，」玛丽安娜眨眨眼睛，随后点头以示理解。

「给自己的备忘录，倘若妳的相片包含穿著白色衣物的鲁路修，务必把它们全部藏好。」

***********

鲁路修是对的，鲁路修一如既往地判断正确。查尔斯无法查明真相，鲁路修对玛丽安娜赋予命令，而她只是根据王子的Geass娓娓道来。查尔斯的兄长VV对玛丽安娜发动奇袭，幸亏两名护卫不顾柯内莉亚的指挥，选择留在原地待命，护卫保护了玛丽安娜免于命丧黄泉。从那以后，她吩咐守卫俘获VV,并且封印他的四肢，直到她能够与皇帝商量如何处置对方。

查尔斯审问VV,后者理所当然地否认一切。但是，查尔斯了解玛丽安娜和VV的性格，而他可以判断VV才是对他撒谎的人。查尔斯为兄弟的背叛勃然大怒，他让玛丽安娜裁决VV的命运。

然而，查尔斯针对子女制定的方针仍未改变，他再度遣送鲁路修和娜娜莉抵达日本。玛丽安娜义愤填膺，而她试图让查尔斯对她发誓，在他与交战国兵戎相见以前，皇帝应该率先让孩子离开日本。

查尔斯主张此举将会打草惊蛇，如果他们带走鲁路修和娜娜莉的动机不明，恐怕会使日本人有所防范，提早做足准备。玛丽安娜的血液由于烈怒而沸腾，但是她知晓自己无法说服皇帝违背计划，他们的共通点都是残酷无情。所以双方达成协议，在战争开打以后，她会亲自走访日本一趟寻找她的孩子，倘若他们依旧幸存于世，她会带子女回家。

查尔斯无异议地接受她的提案。如今鲁路修和娜娜莉再度站在枢木神社前方。

鲁路修说得没错。一如既往，鲁路修总是对的。

******

鲁路修首先察觉到朱雀应该认识自己，毕竟朱雀一看见他们，脸上立刻浮现诧异懊悔的情绪。至少在鲁路修面前，他掩饰不了自己的心思意念。娜娜莉比他领先一步。她似乎以嗔怒的目光瞪视所有人，尤其是朱雀。鲁路修牵住她的手。娜娜里的脑袋冷不防地转向他，瞥见兄长温润的微笑，足以使她保持镇定，娜娜莉揪住鲁路修的掌心，确保哥哥还待在身边，促使自己打消疑虑，她连带向鲁路修保证自己不会再脱离兄长的阵营。

经过二日，自从两兄妹抵达日本以来。娜娜莉打算对她所邂逅的每个人挥拳。男孩们对她的兄长动粗，并且对他造成伤害。仆人没有留心他们，一律采取对两兄妹冷眼旁观的态度，而当仆从一反常态注意兄妹时，他们通常为了枝微末节的琐事斥责兄妹。娜娜莉从哥哥的记忆里回想起鲁路修貌似动辄得咎。然而，她的记忆仿佛笼罩著一层薄雾，很久以前，仆役当时貌似无关紧要。尽管现在看来并非如此?她只想把鲁路修包裹在能够保护他的安全气泡里，就像哥哥习惯对妹妹做的事情，使鲁路修远离二度体验的痛苦和伤害。

两人决意走访河岸的向日葵花田。比鲁路修的记得的场景更加美不胜收。娜娜莉在两天以后终于绽放笑容，她首次看见瑰丽绚烂的原野，初次在花田当中漫游。鲁路修将脚踝伸进奔腾涌动的溪水。他坐在那里享受兄妹俩设法获得的静谧祥和。

草丛里有人影移动的迹象。两个孩子吃了一惊，他们猛然转头观察草丛周围有谁在附近。朱雀冒出头来，伫立于远方，他的容颜浮现内疚和哀戚的神色。

「你好，朱雀，」鲁路修呼唤对方，接著他转身走回原路。

「你仿佛变了个人似的，」他轻声嘀咕著。娜娜莉眸光闪烁，她皱眉面露不悦之色。

「你那是什么意思?」询问脱口而出，娜娜莉用深呼吸的方式迫使自己冷静下来，此人极有可能不是她所认识的朱雀。她不应该为了朱雀尚未做过的事情恨恶他。

朱雀凝视著娜娜莉，他张嘴之后却哑口无言，末后只能选择再度闭拢口腔，仿佛他一时之间不确定应该说什么，他终究开始倾吐自己肺腑之言。

「妳的视力恢复了，」娜娜莉杏眼圆睁，瞳孔里充斥著怒火。

「你是他，相同的朱雀，」娜娜莉说道。

日本男孩貌似有些困惑，最终总算明白地点头。两兄妹就像他一样时光回溯了。

「很好，自从我们返回枢木神社以来，我一直想做某件事，」娜娜莉说完后，立刻迈开步伐朝他的方向走去。

「娜娜莉，别……」鲁路修呼唤对方的时机似乎太迟了。而在朱雀可以理解发生什么事之前，拳击忽然扑向他的侧脸。男孩跌落地面，抓紧他的脸颊，七岁稚龄的女孩方才以拳头殴打他。

小女孩居高临下地望著他，她的呼吸困难，对朱雀怒目而视。「如果你至今还想伤害大哥，拆散我们兄妹俩，使我们无法团聚，朱雀，我发誓我会亲手杀了你。」

碧眼男孩看来似乎对娜娜莉望而生畏，她可以把人吓得魂飞魄散，无论前世抑或今生，朱雀从未想过自己会稍微有点惧怕甜美可人的娜娜莉。然而他无法责备对方，他活该遭受这种对待。所以，朱雀只能借此聊表歉意。

他双膝跪下，在地面磕头，透过土下坐的方式寻求V·不列颠尼亚世系的谅解。

鲁路修伸手触及他们，他将手递给长跪不起的男孩。「拜托你，现在没有必要那样做，」朱雀仰视年幼的男孩。「既然重获新生，我们可以重新开始，」他以温文儒雅的和善笑容说道。

朱雀睁大双眼、热泪盈眶，他再次打量鲁路修的面容，最终他的嘴角泛起些微笑意，他凝视鲁路修的视线饱含爱慕与崇敬。当鲁路修摩挲著他被娜娜莉打伤的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸、呵护疼痛之处。十岁男孩阖上眼帘，倾身靠近鲁路修的触碰。

「看到了吗，娜娜莉?我们会好起来的，」鲁路修勾起诡异神秘的微笑，并且将眼皮合拢一半，他的模样状似邪恶乖戾。

******


	8. Chapter 8

第五章（下）

当朱雀显露自己对两兄妹的兴趣以后，他们在枢木神社暂住的待遇获得改善。仆人不再对他们视而不见，开始确实倾听兄妹的意见，静心照料他们的生活所需，如果鲁路修抑或娜娜莉碰巧遭逢恃强凌弱的恶霸，甚至恶徒只要以肮脏下流的目光打量兄妹，朱雀都会立即提供保护。

朱雀建议两兄妹从藤堂那里学习几项武术，理所当然地，朱雀率先征求老师的同意。娜娜莉欣然接受朱雀的提议，然而鲁路修对此有些抵触，娜娜莉因为兄长的回答板起脸来。不过，幼年公主恳求兄长至少需要拥有保护自己的能力。

对于教导兄妹的事宜，藤堂显得极不情愿，不过朱雀最终设法说服对方传授武艺。即使那不代表鲁路修能够毫无困难地追上近乎超人的挚友，以及他母亲的缩小版本。

鲁路修倒在地上，撞击使尘土和沙砾在空中飞扬。年轻王子的喘气尚未恢复平稳。鲁路修发誓藤堂同样也回来了，并且透过武术训练的名义借机复仇，没错，藤堂试图运用不会引人注目的方式杀了他。

「你还好吗，鲁路修?」朱雀在王子身旁双膝落地。

「对你来说，我看起来像没事吗？」鲁路修倒在地板上，他的声音显得模糊不清。娜娜莉朝他们的方向慢跑过来。

「藤堂试图谋杀我。」

「拜托，鲁路修，我确定他不会宰了你的。」朱雀回答对方。幼年王子发出哀号，以手掌支撑地面起身。娜娜莉也跪坐在地，她的胳膊环绕哥哥的颈项，然后扑向兄长的怀抱。鲁路修叹了口气，笑颜逐开。

*********

两个月终于过去了，战争处在山雨欲来风满楼的阶段，鲁路修替即将到来的战争未雨绸缪。他向神社里的每个人发出警告,他不相信任何人能够平安无事，鲁路修知道无论兄妹俩待在日本与否，他父亲势必进攻该国。

枢木首相出言责备鲁路修，特别是因为男孩没有与不列颠尼亚交流的渠道，而且首相认为他的警告只是愤怒孩童漫无边际的闲谈。另一方面，枢木神社配置的人员深谙他与娜娜莉的秉性，仆役对鲁路修的话语深信不疑，并开始著手规划预防措施，甚至询问鲁路修:他认为父亲何时开始对日本展开攻势?

鲁路修当然无法给出明确的日期或时间，但是他怀疑如果父亲这次诉诸武力的时间有所推迟，那么皇帝大约会在下周与日本兵戎相见。

日本与不列颠尼亚相较之下只是蕞尔小国，他们没有胜算。鲁路修要求朱雀在救援抵达的时候和他们一起离开。

「可是，上次帝国没有派人特地前来搜救，你为什么认为这次会有人来?」朱雀诘问对方，他不明白王子内心的想法。

鲁路修事先告知玛丽安娜未来的走向，给予母亲明确具体的指示，要在何时何地进行搜索，依照他的方法，父亲不会有所怀疑，而且三人还能前往安全地带。

根据黑皇子的预测，战争的到来尾随著恐惧，毁灭以及混乱。三名时间旅行者耗费将近一周的时间抵达约定的集合地点，以便等候玛丽安娜的大驾光临。他们再次穿过尸横遍野，人群死伤惨重，甚至有人相拥死去。三名孩童为此想要呕吐。然而，在这个时间轴之中，他们无人能够出手进行改变。

**********************

玛丽安娜·V·不列颠尼亚女士参与战争只有一个理由，她不过是想要带回自己的孩子。如果查尔斯是一位通情达理的父亲，没有派遣她的子女赶赴日本，甚至在他们驻留日本的时候发动攻势，那么玛丽安娜的任务也不会那么艰巨。

玛丽安娜知道自己会忍不住情绪崩溃好几个月，但是她还是可能选择置之度外，毕竟，她知晓诸神黄昏的连结会把她的一双儿女带回来。但是这次她做出让步，必须亲自带回孩子。一切都和鲁路修的预料如出一辙，起初玛丽安娜简直惊慌失措。但是没有足够的聪明才智，鲁路修不可能在战场上生存下来。面对她引以为傲的儿子，玛丽安娜发誓必须改变他们生命原本的轨迹，甚至她必须成为其中一名参与者。

所以她遵从鲁路修严密周详的计划，甚至增加柯内莉亚这个额外因素，伴随她一同前往日本。妙龄女子确实为她的兄弟姐妹担心受怕。玛丽安娜对此相当感激，因为还有别人愿意保护她的子女。

「玛丽安娜女士，妳为寻找孩子长途奔波，但是他们两人不可能有幸存的机会，」陪同的骑士鼓起勇气粉碎母亲的希望。他所得到的奖赏，是玛丽安娜愤怒的眼刀。

「我了解自己的孩子，我知道我的儿女还活著，而且他们躲藏起来避人耳目。如果有人斗胆质疑我的决策，我会毫不犹豫地让他们永远归于沉寂。我说得够清楚吗？」

「是的，陛下，」他们异口同声地回答。而且继续搜索孩童的工作。

玛丽安娜又花了三天才抵达约定的集合地点。根据计划，陪同年轻皇妃远走异国他乡的成员，包含柯内莉亚和少许骑士，前者亦为两兄妹同父异母的姐姐。

他们的母亲从knightmare探出身来，接著拔足狂奔，拥抱她的孩子。她的眼眶凝聚晶莹剔透的泪珠。在经历一连串风波后，她得以和子女重聚，玛丽安娜为此感到乐不可支。她真的很害怕鲁路修的计划会付诸流水，以致于同时失去两个孩子。

「姐姐?」娜娜莉出言询问，她显然注意到柯内莉亚的身影。他们的姐妹同样离开knightmare，来察看两人的境况。

娜娜莉松开她的母亲，朝著她的姐姐飞扑，给予对方一个拥抱。柯内莉亚试图止住泪水，她搂住娜娜莉的身躯。鲁路修朝著她们的方向迈进，成为参与拥抱的一员，柯内莉亚愉快地让他加入了。

「母亲，皇姊，我们结交的朋友也来一起来避难了，」鲁路修不带感情、就事论事地说道。

「你们的朋友?」玛丽安娜询问对方。朱雀从躲藏的角落探出头来，玛丽安娜眨眨眼睛，望著似乎与她儿子年纪相仿的男孩，是这个孩子吗？她的唇角勾起微笑，将手递给男童。朱雀勉为其难地牵起她的手，跟随在玛丽安娜身后。

「现在，稍等片刻，他是敌军的孩子，鲁路修，你不能认为……」

「柯内莉亚，这里唯一可取的地方，就是和朱雀住在一起，他让我们足以忍受神社的待遇。皇姐，无论妳喜欢与否，朱雀都会跟我们返回本国。」

「但是……」

「他是枢木首相的儿子。如果将他带回家中，那对我们将来助益匪浅。」玛丽安娜替他解危。她不知道鲁路修的计划精细到什么程度，抑或他为什么想要这个男孩，但是玛丽安娜认为最好给鲁路修他所需的东西，如果这意谓著一切都会如鲁路修设想的安排，截至目前为止，情况都是如此。

柯内莉亚不情愿地同意对方的意见，他们三人安全地从战场撤离。当前孩子远离战火交锋之地，并且重返家园，玛丽安娜如释重负地叹了口气。鲁路修牵起娜娜莉和朱雀的掌心。

「既然生活焕然一新，重新开始的时候到了。」娜娜莉和朱雀攥紧他的双手，对此一语不发，他们同意依照鲁路修所下达的任何命令去做。

END

………………

译者感想:

1.娜娜莉提起鲁路修拥有骑士、城堡、主教，骑士毋须赘言自然是朱雀，然而，我不太确定后面两者指涉的对象是谁，保守猜测主教应该是CC,因为她担任过教宗，城堡或许是杰瑞米亚，毕竟他是鲁路修最忠诚的属下之一?或是指娜娜莉自己（保护哥哥的意识相当强烈?）本文的玛丽安娜或许也可以，因为她的存在使鲁路修在皇宫还有容身之处，不致于永久流放日本。但是玛丽安娜和娜娜莉都是鲁路修珍视的亲人，不太可能拿她们当棋子?


End file.
